


Enfolded

by ThusSpokeRaven



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sex, Soulmates, Witches, coven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThusSpokeRaven/pseuds/ThusSpokeRaven
Summary: She needs a reason to stay.





	Enfolded

* * *

* * *

Misty Day sat on Queenie’s bed and watched her pack. She felt like a bit of an outsider at times with her need to run to her swamp on the regular, but this girl was a part of her tribe. “So just like that?”

Queenie chuckled. “Just like that Swamp Queen.” She started sorting books to stay or go.

Misty picked up one and leafed through. “Got schools here.”

Queenie sat with Misty. She looked at her hands. “You and I have something in common. We both have this piece of us that keeps us just about on the edge of life here. We are both accepted but there is still this distance. I am going to school in Michigan because I want to see if I can find people who totally enfold me. Don’t know if I will, but at least I speak the language and god damn what the fuck is up with the food here?” She chuckled.

Misty nodded. “I get it. I do.” She put the book back on the bed. “Gonna miss you.”

She and Queenie shared a hug. They walked in silence to the foyer where Cordelia, Zoe and Madison stood waiting.

Delia stepped in and gave the human voodoo doll a hug. “You will always have a home here and a family.”

“Bleach pale and weird as fuck but yeah.” Queenie chuckled.

Madison tossed her a set of keys. “Had the Mustang sent ahead. Do not fuck it up. If I ever am stupid enough to make a flick in De-fucking-troit, I’ll need to use it.”

Queenie laughed. “Try and get it back bimbo.”

Zoe stayed by the wall for a moment before standing upright and came over. She held out a pouch. “Just an amulet. Luck and stuff,” she said. She was very sad at this parting. She held on tight as Queenie pulled her in. 

Pulling back, Queenie jerked her chin toward Madison. “Give her hell.”

A slow smile spread across Zoe’s face. Madison did a double take.

Misty stood in the foyer as the others drifted away and her friend Ubered away. She chewed her lip. Delia came to stand beside her. “Goodbyes are hard. She’s coven though and I think she will come back.”

“She left because she wanted to be enfolded completely. She said she always felt a little on the edge.”

Delia looked at Misty. “You feel that way too?”

Misty shrugged. “Sometimes,” she admitted.

The Supreme sighed. This was something she had struggled with for awhile now. Truthfully, since she had known the swamp witch. This was the other half of her, but duty and the fear of becoming Fiona had stayed her. Was it too late? Had her reticence done damage? She had to ask. “Will you...want to go away?”

Misty looked at her. Misty had been nuts for Delia for so long, but it was clear she would never be available to her. If there was a person to enfold her, all of her, it was the woman before her. It broke her heart knowing she would never be good enough for the Supreme and so she tortured and soothed herself by merely remaining close as long as she could stand it. “I get to my swamp from time to time,” she responded, a tired note in her voice. She felt like a tether ball forever circling the pole.

Suddenly, though, it was just not enough and for a brief moment, her face folded. She turned to go.

Delia caught her wrist and stepped close. “Don’t go, not forever. It would break my heart,” she whispered.

Misty looked at her seeking an answer to a bleeding question inside her self. Could Delia feel something for her too?

Cordelia leaned in and kissed her. A breathless brushing of lips at first soon became a press of lips. She breathed out her relief to feel Misty’s arms slide around her. She needed this, She needed Misty. She wasn’t something to distract from being a Supreme. This was a missing piece of her.

Misty pulled away a moment before leaning in, trusting in Delia’s strength. She felt that kiss in places she didn’t even know existed. It was powerful and true and scary as hell. What if Delia blew her off? Her hands curled into Delia’s shirt to hide the shaking.

Delia just held Misty for a while. Breathing in her scent, she realized how much time her distancing had cost her. She pulled back slightly. “Come with me,” she requested gently and led the other woman to her room.

Misty stood in the middle of the room feeling uncertain. She rocked from foot to foot as she watched Delia gather herself. Was this the part where Delia told her it was a mistake. She tried to brace.

Cordelia looked back at Misty and saw her take a steadying breath. She licked her lips. “Fiona was selfish. She took what and who she wanted. Never cared what damage she did. I have spent most of my life trying to believe I was adopted and when I became Supreme, I told myself that I had to be completely devoted to that and not be selfish like she had been.” 

Misty blinked hard to keep the sudden tears from falling. “I get that. I…” She suddenly didn’t have words and just headed for the door.

Cordelia put her hand on the door and held it looking at Misty until she raised her eyes. “I was so focused on being this pure Supreme that I ignored the connection that you and I had since our first touch. We are pieces of one another. Do you feel that too?”

The swamp witch nodded not daring to hope. She felt herself come back to life as Delia brought her lips to hers once again. As her arms slid around, Misty felt the tears flow with her happiness.

Delia leaned back. “Okay?” she asked gently. 

“Okay.” Misty pulled her back into the kiss. Suddenly she felt greedy. She needed to dream this dream while it lasted. Her fingers slid to Delia’s zipper and pulled it. 

Delia smiled and pulled back long enough to get her dress off and then helped Misty with her own clothes. When nothing was between them, Misty ran her fingers over Delia’s skin as if memorizing it. Delia drew her to the bed and leaned over her. She looked her fill before running her lips and tongue and teeth and fingers over the skin of the swamp witch. Her mind filed every gasp and shiver. Her mouth moved on Misty’s breast as the younger woman’s legs slid apart and her hips drew Delia’s fingers in.

The Supreme felt so many things click and feel complete as she brought her love ever higher and the sound of Misty’s voice calling her name was the most beautiful sound she’d known. The older woman pulled her into her arms as she lay back.

Misty listened to Delia’s heart as she caught her breath. She would not be following Queenie into the world. Whatever the future brought, she had been enfolded here.


End file.
